The Hunt
by Eldhoron
Summary: Celeborn, Galathil, and Thranduil embark on a hunting trip past the Girdle of Melian, but find only trouble...
1. Chapter 1

**Slightly off-canon. Please Read, Enjoy, and leave a Review :)**

* * *

The wind was beginning to pick up and the sky was beginning to darken as the high clouds overtook the soft azure sky. They tumbled over one another in a mad chase to reach the Mountains of Terror. The spring wind was picking up. Deep inside Menegroth, Celeborn was sheltered from such winds as he eagerly packed for a hunt with his brother. He smiled to himself as he set a pair of drawers into the small pack. This was going to be fun. He needed a break from all the pressures of court life. His wife entered the chamber and glided smoothly to his side. She rested her hand on his shoulder. "Celeborn, your brother is waiting at the stables."

Celeborn turned to face her. "Alright then, my love, I suppose that means it is time for me to go."

Galadriel gave him a small smile and looked up into his eyes. "I hope you have fun."

Celeborn gave her a kiss as he lifted the pack from the bed and onto his shoulders. "We will, I can assure you. It's me remember?"

She nodded, cupping his cheek. "I'll remember," she said somewhat dryly.

"Goodbye, my love," he declared. "I will certainly miss you." He winked and found himself grinning as he swept from the room leaving his lovely wife alone. Celeborn was certainly looking forward to the journey ahead. It had been a long time since he had been on a hunt with his brother, Galathil. It had been a long time since he had seen Galathil anywhere. His younger brother was always off on grand adventures and was never able to stay in one place for long. Celeborn himself had not been on a long journey or even out of Menegroth for what seemed like years by now. Again, he mused; this would be very enjoyable. He and Galathil had been planning this week-long trip for several months now via letters and messengers. They planned on meeting Thranduil and then going on into the wild just the three of them. It sounded so marvellous to Celeborn. He stepped out into one of the many large halls of Menegroth. The singing of many fountains and indoor waterfalls echoed sweetly through the huge caverns. Soon, he made his way to the stables, and not long later Celeborn caught sight of his brother.

Galathil was leaning nonchalantly against the magnificent stable doors with his arms crossed over his chest. His eyes were distant and they carried a nostalgic look, however as soon as he heard his elder brother's approach they lit up. "Celeborn! It has been a long time!" Galathil shouted as he excitedly closed the distance between the two of them. He enthusiastically embraced Celeborn in a massively rough hug. Celeborn grinned and hugged Galathil back.

"It has been a long time! How are you?" Celeborn asked as he pulled back, keeping a firm hold on his younger brother's biceps. Galathil's dark coloured eyes sparkled in delight and a near over-excitement. His brother looked well despite the heavily rundown travelling clothes that covered him. He was a slight, blonde haired elf with too much energy.

"I am well, muindor!" He looked Celeborn over in mock horror. "You, on the other hand… What are they feeding you here?! One would think with so much wealth and power you would be more well taken care of!"

Celeborn rolled his eyes. "This coming from the tramp of the wilderness. You're skinnier than me!"

Galathil waved his hand dismissively. "Pffft. I am _lean_." He gestured suavely to his own form. "This. This is prime, handsome, _fit_ ellon." He winked at Celeborn.

"Whatever. Are you ready for the trip?" Celeborn asked. Sometimes his brother was too much.

Galathil nodded, switching gears easily. "More than ready. We are riding with Thranduil son of Oropher, am I correct?" He started towards his horse. A large, dappled grey male, named Lumredhros.

Celeborn nodded. "Yes," Celeborn moved to his own mount, a sweet, white mare, named Túroch. She had already been readied by the stable hands and now Celeborn swung himself onto her. Galathil did likewise and manoeuvred out into the open.

"So, where are we meeting Thranduil?" Galathil asked after a few moments from starting down the winding road leading from Menegroth westward towards the bridge that would lead into the forest.

"He is to meet us at the river Esgalduin and then we will go on towards Iant Iaur. We are passing the Girdle," Celeborn answered.

Galathil flashed a smile. "Ah, so you are finally feeling brave?"

Celeborn sighed. "Don't you ever get tired of ribbing me?" He asked in mock exasperation. In reality, he loved his brother's constant teasing. It reminded him of his youth.

"Of course not! I'm your younger brother! That is the way Eru made it!" Galathil lowered his voice suddenly dead serious. "Although, your fear is on sound basis. The Noldo are causing trouble again and the torrent of war is rumoured to be soon awakened." He looked away towards the far north. "The Dark One is silent, but not idle."

Celeborn stayed quiet for a few seconds. He had heard whisper of such rumours, but had not thought too much on them, however, to hear them from his own brother made them feel more real and close. It frightened him. The war and the Dark Lord. Galathil snorted and startled him from the dark reverie. "This Thranduil… I think I remember him. He was at your wedding was he not?"

Celeborn couldn't help but chuckle. He had been wondering when Galathil would ask this particular question. "He is our cousin."

"What?! He is?" Galathil's eyes unfocused as he made a brief mental calculation. Then his eyebrows rose in surprise and sudden realisation. "Ai! He is… Apologies."

Celeborn gave a deep laugh. "I was wondering when you would realise that! At least I am not dull!" His brother gave an impertinent look.

"Your accusations are baseless and weak. They do not sway me."

Celeborn continued laughing. It was certainly uplifting to be around his muindor again. This would be a fun hunt, indeed.

 **XxX**

They travelled for a long time till they reached the designated spot where they had decided to meet Thranduil. The young noble had decided on this spot right beside Esgalduin for the sole reason that he didn't want his father to find out about the hunt until it was too late, and this was a spot where he probably wouldn't think to look. Oropher was the type of elf who couldn't help a hunt. If he had heard about it, he would have invited himself. Oropher wasn't such horrible company on a hunt in Celeborn's opinion, but he did talk a lot and had a bad habit of asserting himself over others. It was just best if the older elf didn't know until the small company was already gone. Celeborn smiled at the thought of having Thranduil on the journey. They were very close in age and the three of them had much in common. Galathil dismounted Lumredhros and walked towards the river. It made a loud commotion as it rushed over the river rocks. It smelled good and fresh. The trees near the bank were just beginning to show new green leaves that rustled as they brushed each other in their dance. They swayed to an unheard music carried by the soft winds. "Where is he?" Galathil asked as he surveyed the surrounding forest.

Celeborn dismounted and found a suitable spot to wait. As he settled down unto the gravelly earth he answered, "He is coming. Be patient and time will pass by faster."

Galathil's face fell. He had been looking forward to going quickly. He was eager to get the hunt going and to meet his cousin. It was somewhat humorous. He felt like he had a new cousin, even though all this time he had known unknowingly. He chuckled to himself and sat down beside Celeborn. The thought was tantalising for a few seconds. This would be enjoyable. Waiting in the forest was always nice. It would give him time to enjoy the sounds and sights of the forest. He did not get long to enjoy the views, however, as a whinny emanated from not far away. Celeborn smiled; he had known it would not take long. Thranduil was seldom late to appointments. He rose with Galathil to face the newcomer. A tall, blonde elf, Thranduil was somewhat lanky and thin. His meagre form was strong, though, and he wore dual swords on his belt. He rode a black coloured horse that was strong and tall.

"Ah, Thranduil. I knew you would not be long… Mae govannen," Celeborn greeted.

Thranduil nodded and grinned. "It did not take long for me to distract my father. I persuaded him to go on a short hunt to search for supper." His eyes rested on Galathil. "It has been a long time, Gal. How goes you?" He asked politely.

Galathil seemed taken aback for a moment by the familiarity the elf showed, but it did not discourage him from answering him happily. "I am good. It seems we have much to catch up on." He mounted Lumredhros. The horse began walking down along the riverbank. "We can talk on the way. It is a long journey!" Celeborn had to laugh as a slightly surprised look crossed Thranduil's face. He would get used to Galathil's enthusiasm. Celeborn followed his younger brother's suit.

"Galathil is right we have a long ride to pass the Fence."

Thranduil nodded. "Alright. Let's go," he said as he kicked his horse into a trot to follow Lumredhros. "Where are we headed after we pass the Girdle?"

Celeborn answered, "We are going to try the far northern regions of Dor Dínen and see what we can find."

Galathil chimed in, "We should go all the way and try Ered Gorgoroth. I wonder what creatures hide there…"

A worried look came into Thranduil's eyes, but it quickly disappeared when Celeborn reproached his brother. "No, Galathil, you do not want to go there under any circumstances. It is a dark, evil land."

Galathil looked back at them, for he was still in the front. "I know, brother." He turned to Thranduil. "Thranduil, how is your father Oropher? And Elmo? I have not heard word of him in a very long time." Memories flooded back to Galathil and he had to continue. "And your mother… I remember her. I am so sorry."

Thranduil took a deep breath as the pain of his mother's death came back to him in full force. He forced his voice to remain level as he answered, "Thank you." The entire forest seemed to fall silent for a few agonising moments then Thranduil couldn't handle it and he began to answer Galathil's other questions.

 **XxX**

They travelled for a long time. The mood soon changed from the tragic to the merry as Celeborn, Galathil, and Thranduil recalled former days of childhood. The three of them sang and talked merrily (mostly Galathil). It was a fair day for such a trip. All worries fell from their minds as they enjoyed each other's company and that of the beautiful forest. Finally, though, they passed over Iant Iaur and also passed through the Girdle of Melian. They journeyed for about two hours after their passage of the Fence until the sun began to dip below the horizon. Only then, did they halt their progress and make camp near a small stream branching off Esgalduin. The sky was turning a soft orange that slowly changed to an intense pink.

Galathil lounged on his back on the grass near the water. The smooth stones at the bottom of the stream shined like mail in the brilliance of the setting sun for a brief moment that quickly slipped away like oil in the hand. Celeborn was sitting near the fire. The tongues of flame jumped and crackled as they reached towards the sky in a dance that reminded Galathil of a young sparrow dancing to woo his mate. Thranduil sat beside Celeborn. The two of them talked quietly with each other about family and light hearted moments from the past. _That seemed to be the recurring theme of the trip so far_ , thought Galathil. He felt so much at ease around his elder brother, and, although it was apparent that Thranduil liked Celeborn better than him, Galathil very much liked his new cousin as well. A deep blue began to overtake the sky and the stars peeked from their places up above. Galathil sighed. _What a way to end a day_ , he thought as he shifted position and folded his arms behind his head. He hoped tomorrow would be as interesting as today.


	2. Chapter 2

**Here is chap two. I have to give credit to Osetto even though he will probably never read this. His breakfast scenes inspired me to write my own.**

* * *

The sound of birdsong rang clearly over the wild lands. The sun was just beginning to peek her head over the horizon. The clear sky shone a brilliant gold. The rays of fresh sunlight forged wide trails over the expanse. They always reminded Galathil of pathways to the heavens. He absent mindedly wondered what was really up there in the sky. He turned onto his side and looked at the surroundings trying to take in the beauty of the morning, all the while letting that former thought grow for a second then fade. Droplets of mist clung to the newly green shoots of grass. The scent wafting over the lush plains was just glorious. It was wet and fresh and smelled of all things spring. New life. Galathil loved being in the plains during this time of the year. It was almost therapeutic –

A loud snore emanated nearby from Galathil's right hand side, breaking his silent meditations. His brow furrowed and he looked at his brother. Thranduil lay opposite, on the left side of Galathil. It couldn't have been him who had - Another snore. This time, it assuredly came from Celeborn. Growing mildly frustrated with this interruption to his beautiful morning, Galathil gently pulled back his blanket and gave his brother a hard stare. He didn't want to get up. He was so comfortable. Celeborn once again filled the air with another noisy exhalation. Galathil couldn't take it anymore. He shoved his leg out, giving Celeborn a solid kick to the side.

Celeborn jolted upright with a loud cough and abruptly brought a hand to his side. His gaze immediately fell on his younger brother, who was looking up at him as if nothing was wrong. In fact, he looked happy or perhaps relieved? "Why did you do that?!" He asked irritably, though quietly so as not to wake Thranduil.

Galathil shrugged. "Your snoring was getting annoying, and it was interrupting an otherwise beautiful morning… It didn't hurt too badly?" His brother's face carried a slight hint of worry now.

"Well, getting kicked is annoying," he said rubbing his side tenderly. "But…" he sighed and looked around. It was a beautiful morning. Galathil was lucky that it made Celeborn feel merciful. He decided to relent. "No, it didn't hurt me too badly. It is lovely..." He gave Galathil a sudden glare. "Wait! I don't snore!"

That sent his brother into a laughing fit. "Yes you do, muindor! I heard it with my own two ears!"

Celeborn rolled his eyes. "You're half deaf or something. I don't snore. Perhaps it was an animal not far off or more likely… your imagination."

Galathil was now the one holding his side. "I know what I heard, Cel." He sat up and reached to place a hand on his brother's shoulder. "It's okay." He shoved a thumb in the direction of Thranduil's sleeping form and lowered his voice. "He talks in his sleep. I laid awake all night listening to his stories." Galathil began to count on his fingers as he named all the things that he had heard Thranduil mumble in his dreams. "The winter, a beaver, an elleth! The road, a sticky substance…"

Celeborn raised a hand to silence his brother. He was glad that the conversation had turned to Thranduil, but his brother could go on like this for a long time. "It sounds like he was having a very eventful dream, he said dryly.

Galathil nodded. "Yes, it did. He is strange."

"Who is strange?" A groggy, deep voice asked from behind the two brothers.

Celeborn and Galathil both looked at Thranduil, who was now sitting up, watching them both. He did not look too happy with the fact that he was being talked about. Sometimes Thranduil could be so serious. Celeborn decided it would be best to speak first, before Galathil responded with a witty remark. "Good morning, Thranduil. How did your night fare?" Celeborn asked.

Thranduil gave a somewhat wary glance to Galathil, but quickly turned his attention to Celeborn. "It went well enough, thank you. How about yours?"

"You are welcome. It went well also," he answered.

"Good," Thranduil replied.

A moment of awkward silence passed, but that was soon broken by Galathil trying to move on. He really did get uncomfortable around Thranduil sometimes. He needed to loosen up. Galathil made a mental note to help Thranduil do that. "Does anyone want breakfast?" He asked

There was silence for a few more seconds then both elves nodded. "That actually sounds like a good idea," Celeborn said. He leaned forward and shoved his younger brother teasingly. "Probably the best idea you have come up with since the beginning of this trip."

Galathil sniffed. " _Please._ My ideas are always good… well most of the time…" He rose and stretched, his joints popping loudly. Celeborn also rose; followed closely by Thranduil.

"What do you want to eat? Any suggestions?" Galathil continued. He surveyed the surrounding plains. "There isn't much out here."

Celeborn nodded as he began to straighten out his hair. The blasted locks always tangled while he slept. He briefly entertained the idea of maybe one day cutting it. No, there was no way he would ever cut his hair. Unless some strange occurrence forced him too. He almost had to chuckle out loud as he realised what line his thoughts were taking. Galathil must have been rubbing off on him. He turned his attention back to his brother, who was now rummaging around in his pack.

"Let's see… We have bread!" Galathil held out a small loaf of bread. Celeborn noticed Thranduil's face fall out of the corner of his eye.

"Did you not bring something other than bread, muindor?" Celeborn asked patiently. In his own pack, he had a couple of apples, some cheese, and a few crackers. Celeborn silently cursed to himself. He should have taken some lembas…

"No. Why didn't you bring some of your 'magic' bread?" Galathil said, still bending down searching in his pack.

Celeborn felt his face begin to redden, luckily, he was spared the embarrassment of admitting he had forgotten by Thranduil cutting in. "I have a few wafers of lembas that we can split."

Celeborn faced Thranduil. "Ah, then let us split one."

Thranduil reached into his own pack, taking out the leaf-wrapped biscuits. Galathil stood. He carried in his hand a loaf of bread and a small flask of oil. Celeborn decided to add his cheese to the meal and a bit of dried fruit to complete it. And so, they sat around the remnants of their campfire and began handing out portions from their respective supplies.

They ate quietly for a while then Thranduil spoke, "So, where are we heading? Further north?" His tone was somewhat wary, as if he expected a bad answer.

Celeborn looked up from his piece of bread dressed with oil and a few crumbles of dried cranberries. "If that is what everyone agrees on then, yes. I for one would not mind it." He turned to Galathil. "How about you?" He knew what his younger brother would answer, but he had to be certain. In all honesty, he knew not why his brother was so enamoured of the Mountains of Terror. Perhaps he had heard to many frightening stories about them on all of his travels and he wished to test them, or perhaps it was just his natural impulsiveness. It could be the lull of adventure… Whatever the reason, Galathil had a strange attraction towards Ered Gorgoroth.

His brother finally answered, "I would like going further north. We may find more game in the more mountainous regions."

Celeborn nodded then faced Thranduil. "There is your answer. We will set out as soon as we finish eating."

Thranduil looked uncertain, but nodded. "Makes sense. All right."

"If you don't want to go further north, you can just say," Celeborn said noticing Thranduil's behaviour.

The blonde-haired elf changed his countenance immediately into something bolder. "I am fine with going further north. I just wished to be certain of where we were going."

Celeborn did not believe him, but pushed the topic no further. Galathil wisely followed suit. "All right. Well, now you are certain," Celeborn said finally.

Thranduil forced a smile and took a bite of a piece of cheese. "Yes, I am."

 **XxX**

After the short breakfast, the three of them saddled their horses and set out northward. They talked little for a long while and enjoyed the silence of the plains. As the horses trod through the dark earth, the only noise was heard from the soft wind hissing in the tall grass of Dor Dínen, or the sound of wild fowl, who occasionally interrupted the stone quiet. It was a serene environment.

Celeborn closed his eyes trying to enjoy all that the experience had to offer. The sounds and the feel of the warm, afternoon sun shining down with kindness upon their fair faces. The smell of slightly damp fields newly watered by the dew. The gentle caress of the breeze.

The breeze was one thing he missed in Menegroth. Beneath the earth in the Thousand Caves, one seldom if ever felt the naked breeze and her dainty touch. He opened his eyes and beheld the waves of grass undulating like ocean currents. It was beyond beautiful. He briefly wondered to himself if this was how Valinor looked all the time. He heard a sigh escape his brother's lips. Celeborn spared Galathil a look and broke the silence as well. "It is quite beautiful. I now partly understand why you wander, muindor."

Galathil flashed a smile and moved his horse closer to Celeborn's horse. "Ah, yes, but this is only one region among countless many! There is so much more one can experience!"

Celeborn nodded in acknowledgement. "I only said _partly_ understand you. I cannot fathom anything else or why you can't appreciate the beauty of now. You know… You are a mystery."

Galathil grinned again. "I know. Am I not?" He flicked his golden tresses back behind his shoulder in one quick movement. Celeborn rolled his eyes.

"You are full of yourself."

"It is better than being full of other things," Galathil countered.

Thranduil finally joined the light banter, much to both of the brothers' surprise. "Oh, you're full of other things, Gal."

Galathil sniffed. "Oh yeah? Maybe things like intelligence, cunning, courage…"

Celeborn broke him off with a fierce laughing fit. Thranduil himself chuckled deeply. Galathil growled deep in his throat menacingly. "Whatever. You guys are just jealous."

That comment sent both of the elves into full on guffaws. Galathil rolled his eyes, but was striving to contain his smile. "You two think you are so smart don't you?"

Thranduil wiped his nose with the back of his hand as he replied. "That is what my father tells me all the time! And, besides, look who is talking!"

Celeborn continued laughing. It was good to see Thranduil finally loosening up and enjoying Galathil's company. He had worried that the more sedate elf would be thrown off by Galathil's pompous behaviour and brash demeanour. Celeborn finally brought his laughter under control just in time to hear Galathil growl once again, but the sharp remark forming on Galathil's lips was brought to a sudden halt as a flock of birds erupted out of the tall grass. Both horse and rider startled. The three elves fought to get them under control.

"What was that all about?!" Galathil shouted as he struggled to soothe Lumredhros.

Thranduil snorted as he himself got his own horse settled down.

Celeborn, who had been the first to get his horse calmed, now looked back at the group of birds. "We must have frightened them." He pulled a straight face and glared at his brother. "You two and your loud mouths."

This time it was Galathil's turn to snort. "Well…" He had no answer for that. He shot daggers at Thranduil, who was smirking in the most irritating manner. He nudged Lumredhros on. "We can keep going," he said finally. He knew he was beaten, but he would get them next time with a _really_ good comeback.

Celeborn chuckled. He had known he had won that. Sometimes it was just too easy. He moved to follow Galathil. Thranduil followed as well, still smirking.

 **XxX**

They travelled for well over an hour after that small event. Galathil acted somewhat offended for a few minutes, but was soon back to himself, however, he now kept his remarks short, if only for the sake of the hunt.

As they continued on, the land slowly evolved from quiet, open plains to silent, mountainous foothills dotted with trees. The three of them had been steadily growing more wary as the region changed. The winds were starting to pick up marginally. They whistled through the gaps between rocks and trees in an almost hypnotic manner, muttering what sounded uncannily like words or names. They sky had darkened the closer they approached the Mountains of Terror. A spring rain seemed due to break out any moment.

Celeborn kept his eyes sharp for game. He could tell that Thranduil and Galathil were as well. He actually did not feel at all bothered by the fact that they travelled at the foot of Ered Gorgoroth, but the strange whispers on the wind were getting to him somewhat. He tried to keep an optimistic mind, however, that was easier said than done as the trip was taking a disappointing direction. They hadn't caught sight or sound of anything in all this time.

Finally, Galathil called a stop. "I think I need food again," he complained.

Celeborn kept his chuckle to himself. His brother always had a way of lightening the moment. "We can break if you need it." He glanced at Thranduil. "How about it?" He questioned.

Thranduil nodded. "I think it is a good idea." The tall elf dismounted his horse. Galathil and Celeborn did likewise. "Where do you want to set up for lunch?"

Galathil looked up at the sky. "More like supper… but I think that this is fine. We could go up further into a rockier area if you like. It would be less open."

Thranduil shook his head "We can stay here. This seems like a good spot."

Celeborn nodded in agreement. "Okay then." He unstrapped his pack, placing it on the ground.

Thranduil scanned the surroundings. "Does anyone think it strange that we have not found any game yet? Not even a sign of wildlife?"

Celeborn caught the hint of anxiety in Thranduil's question. He tried to keep his own tone light. "Relax, Thranduil, we will find something."

Thranduil dipped his head slightly. "I know, but it just seems odd to me."

Celeborn met the elf's gaze tenderly. "It is a bit odd, but you must remember that we have only been out for a day." He did not mention the winds whispering. It was just a trick anyways... He was sure.

"You have a point." The son of Oropher looked only slightly consoled, but gave an understanding nod.

Celeborn smiled and faced his brother. "Now, what shall we eat…again."

Galathil flashed a knowing smile towards his brother. "We will eat some fruit and cheese and -"

His list was cut short by a large crash echoing from deeper in the stony foothills. The harsh sound of trees snapping violently immediately followed the rumbling crack. Everyone stood abruptly, surprise and fear evident on their faces.

"What was that?!" Galathil exclaimed. His voice was laced with curiosity and awe. All thoughts of food had effectively vanished from his mind.

Celeborn shook his head. "I don't know."

Thranduil looked to the sky. "Maybe it was a lightning strike?" He pointed further into the hills. "It sounded as though it came from that direction."

Celeborn and Galathil followed Thranduil's finger. Galathil nodded. The noise had been hard to pinpoint due to the echoes caused by the hills, but Thranduil's observation did seem about right.

"It didn't sound like thunder," Celeborn stated. It couldn't have been thunder. They had not seen a flash. "Perhaps it was an earthquake?" He suggested.

Galathil lightly touched his sword, which he always carried on his belt or close by. "Let's go check it out." His voice was curious, but also cautious.

"I thought you wanted to eat?!" Thranduil asked incredulously.

"Not anymore!" He moved to his horse and jumped on. "Come on!"

Celeborn sighed. "Wait at least for us, Gal!" His brother would go alone if no one went with him. He looked at Thranduil. He felt bad having to keep dragging the elf into things on Galathil's whim. "You want to come along?" he asked.

Thranduil gave an uncharacteristic grin. "Why not? It may be fun…"

* * *

 **Please leave me a review. :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks for reading this far. Sorry for the long update wait. Please leave me a review!**

* * *

Celeborn quickly retrieved his pack from the ground and mounted Túroch. Thranduil did likewise jumping onto his own horse, Elluin. Galathil waited eagerly atop Lumredhros for the two to finish.

"Alright," Celeborn said. He gently nudged Túroch in the direction of the previous crashing noise.

Galathil grinned, letting Celeborn take the lead.

"It came from that direction. I am certain," Thranduil said while raising a finger to point in the aforementioned direction.

Celeborn glanced back at the young noble. The blonde elf was pointing directly northwards, deeper into the rocky, grey foothills. He nodded in acknowledgement of Thranduil's observation.

Galathil chimed in, "It sounded as if it came deep in the forest. Did you hear the trees snapping?"

Celeborn gave another nod. "I did," he replied feeling somewhat unsure about what they may actually find.

"Don't get your hopes too high, Gal," Thranduil warned with a hint of teasing. "I would be willing to wager it was merely a rock fall." On the inside, Thranduil couldn't help but feel a bit of worry that what he so believed was not true, but he kept that doubt to himself. There seemed to be enough evidence to give his suggestion ground. With the recent spring rains, a rock fall was not out of the question and could very well be the cause of their mystery. Orcs never journeyed this far south anyways and spiders were very uncommon during this time of year as well. He tried to comfort himself with these thoughts as best as he could

Galathil's brow furrowed as if he had not thought of the occurrence of a rock fall.

Celeborn snorted and smiled. He watched the exchange, half interested on where it would lead. Anxiety was growing on the fringes of his mind. The loud crash noise coupled with the memory of the strange voices on the wind. _If one could call them that_ , he mentally chastised himself for his paranoia. _We will see what we see…_ he thought to himself. If it were something more than a rock fall… something fell and living… he was certain the three of them could handle it. He knew Galathil was greatly skilled with a sword and could handle himself easily against many foes. Celeborn knew not exactly how skilled in battle Thranduil was, but he was sure that Oropher had taught his son enough to keep the tall youth alive in a fight if not more. As for himself, he was confident to meet whatever was out there. It was just the part of not knowing exactly… He pulled his thoughts away from that line. He was assuming the worst and worrying himself. If worst came to worst, then they would be prepared. If it turned out being nothing, they would all have a good laugh about it. He smiled to himself as he thought about the story he could bring back to his wife. _Yes, this is going to be fun nonetheless,_ he thought finally as he turned his attention back to the debate between Thranduil and Galathil.

"What if it is a gigantic spider? We get those!" Galathil exclaimed.

Thranduil laughed. "It could be, but I bet it isn't!"

"Oh, yeah? How do you reckon?" Galathil countered, raising his eyebrows in curiosity. Thranduil was clearly enjoying this chatter. _Good,_ Galathil thought to himself. He was glad that the son of Oropher was actually starting to enjoy himself and loosen up. Galathil could tell that both Thranduil and his brother were worried, but he himself honestly wasn't. Despite his ribbing, he didn't think it was anything less than a rock fall or something of that ilk. And even if it was, there were few things in the wilderness that he could not handle. He would come home with a trophy and a tale. He just had to keep these two loose and maybe they wouldn't freak out. He smiled at that thought, or perhaps it was the opposite, and the banter kept him loose? It could have been both ways…

"Because spiders don't come out this time of the year, nor this close to the Fence; gigantic or not," Thranduil stated, supressing a smirk.

Galathil huffed deeply and faced his elder brother with a look of exasperation. "Give me a hand with this?"

Celeborn merely chuckled and lifted his hands in a staying-out-of-it gesture. He was actually enjoying watching the two elves' exchange. "Sorry, Gal. You are on your own… Although I must admit that I am agreeing with Thranduil."

The son of Oropher let his smile finally show.

Galathil straightened his back. "Fine. We will see who is laughing when we get there."

"We will," Celeborn said, kicking the horse into a faster trot. He wasn't certain now whether he did want to find something or not.

 **XxX**

It took them much longer than Celeborn had expected to reach the vicinity of where they surmised the noise had originated. It was nearly half an hour before sundown now. The three ellyn spread out as much as they dared, but kept within sight of each other. It was harder to do than say because of the rough rocky terrain and many shrubs and trees, but after a while they did manage to find the sight of the incident. It was unmistakable.

Celeborn, Galathil, and Thranduil stopped at the edge of the scene in silence. All thought of it having been just a rock slide effectively vanished as Celeborn looked over the ruined land.

A very large muddy trench had been carved into the soft earth by something huge. On either side of the trench, trees were thrown aside and uprooted as if by the wind. Some of them were split in half, showing jagged, torn edges to the cloudy sky above. The broken splinters littered previously untouched ground. Boulders were knocked from the pathway towards the edges of the scene.

The trough was about four meters in width. It looked as though a giant had dragged a massive hoe down across the land and the ditch was its wake in the dark mud. It stretched far to their right until it dipped out of sight with the land and into a valley. To their left, it continued on for about fifty meters until it reached hard, gravelly soil and a mere scraping could be seen over the earth. It led into a steep sided ravine and turned out of sight. The ravine was grey and rocky with crumbling, sheer sides on which nothing but a handful of weeds grew. The entrance, not much more than a crack in the cliff face, was wide enough for two horses to enter abreast and grew wider as it near the top. It rose high into the air, looming over the forest below it.

Celeborn let the entire sight sink in for a moment as he sat in awe of what was before him. He felt his heart hit the bottom of his stomach, then he spoke, "Gal, I think you were right."

Galathil was too amazed and shocked to think of a witty remark. The destruction hit him square on. He had never seen something like this before. He wondered what had done this. What could have done this? He glanced at Thranduil.

Thranduil felt his jaw drop the moment his eyes fell upon the devastated forest and he gasped slightly, forgetting himself. _All these poor trees…_ he thought. Anger at the ruining of the precious trees that called this forest home; it momentarily chased away his fear, but then the fear resurfaced and he came back to reality. Whatever had done this was certainly not natural. It had to have been something huge and possibly quite dangerous. No, it was dangerous if it could deal out this much damage. He desperately tried not to swallow hard as he strove to keep the worry off his face and out of his voice. "What could have done this?" He questioned to no one in particular. He just wanted to fill the silence permeating the forest.

Galathil answered obviously. "Something large and living." He was now getting over the initial shock and beginning to see the bright side of things, however, he kept his own voice level. He did notice Thranduil's reaction.

Celeborn nodded in acknowledgment of his brother's comment. The silver-haired elf lord also noticed Thranduil's fear and worry bourgeon, but was content to let the younger ellon deal with it himself. He turned his attention to the question at hand and replied as best to his ability. "Perhaps it was some new creature that we have not encountered before? I do not remember anything in any tales that speak of such destruction." _Or perhaps it is some new evil brought on by Morgoth,_ he thought darkly and to himself. He would not speak that name in this country. Even though he be on the very borders of Doriath, he refused to utter it.

"I haven't heard of anything like it either," Galathil stated. "Do you suppose this creature is the reason why there has been so little game and other animals about?" He questioned.

"Perhaps so, muindor." Celeborn muttered. Thought of time came back to him. The twilight hours were quickly approaching. "The sun is falling fast, brothers, what do you two think we should do?"

Thranduil spoke up finally, "I don't mean to sound cowardly…" he started tentatively. "But if this thing is hostile then perhaps it is better to leave it alone and return to camp. Going after a gigantic creature after dark does not sound wise to me." He ended, sounding more certain with himself and his choice.

Celeborn nodded. The son of Oropher did have a point.

Galathil interrupted his line of thoughts. "What if we three do go after it? We can handle it, if does turn out to be hostile."

The hint of excitement in Galathil's voice did not go unnoticed by either of the other two elves with Galathil. He rather thought it was entertaining to see their faces. His older brother merely looked slightly exasperated, as if he had expected that comment. Thranduil looked somewhat unsure and at the same time looked astonished. It almost made Galathil chuckle. Well, of course, he wanted to go after it. It was huge and what a trophy to take home! The hide of whatever this thing was would go nicely on a wall somewhere in Menegroth. He was certain of that. Now, he only had to convince his brother and Thranduil to go after it. Celeborn would not be too hard. Getting Thranduil to jump aboard and enjoy it would be the real challenge. Luckily, Galathil liked challenges.

"Gal…" Celeborn started, but Galathil interrupted again.

"Hear me out. If this thing is dangerous than isn't it our duty to kill it before it gets a mind to do some damage somewhere else more populated. What if this is the _reason_ we went on this hunt in the first place? What if it was _fate_?"

Celeborn rolled his eyes and sighed when he heard his brother mention "fate". Of course! Galathil was always using that to make sense of the world… He also had a point though. Sometimes fate did work like that, but sometimes things were just a coincidence. It didn't mean to go off on a mad chase after a gigantic creature…. How did they even know it was a creature? He passed the question off. It was fairly evident that something living had passed through the gorge.

Thranduil spoke up once again, "It hasn't done anything to us, so who is to say that it will do something to anyone else? Perhaps it has been living peaceably in the mountains all this time, until Galathil the Impulsive decided it would be a good idea to kill it, that is! Mark my words, if you tangle with such power, someone will get hurt, and I would much rather not get hurt."

Galathil sniffed and shucked the comment about impulsiveness off. _He is just frightened,_ he told himself. He did, however, continue his campaign. This time he tried a different tactic. "We should take advantage of this event! If not kill it, then perhaps track it and document it for others in the future. What if we have discovered a new species that no one has encountered before? If it is not hostile, then perhaps we can simply survey it and afterwards leave it be."

Celeborn almost had to laugh as he realised what Galathil was trying to do now. It was amusing to watch his brother work with words of persuasion, but time was of the essence and he did not wish to see the conversation go much further than what it was. He did not believe it was a good idea to go after the thing now anyways, but maybe he could deal out a compromise. "I agree that we should not rush towards the destruction of what may be a peaceable creature, but I am also curious as to what exactly did this and why. Now, however, is not the time to go after anything. It is nearing dark, and if such a mighty creature is out and about, hostile or not, it may return and that would not be very good for us." He met Galathil's dark brown eyes. "Think squished, muindor." He continued with a slight smile at seeing his brother grin, "This thing can't be too difficult to track. It should be easy to get back on the trail in the morning. I say we return to camp for now and go after it at first light."

Thranduil mulled the prospect over for a moment than nodded. "Fine. I agree to that." The young elf sounded a little comforted. _It will have to do_ , thought Celeborn.

Galathil also nodded. "Alright. I see your point. I do not wish to be squished in the night, though it would be difficult indeed to squish, Galathil." He said with a hint of mirth.

"Good." Celeborn turned his horse in the direction from which they came. "We will camp a little way from here."

The two other elves followed the elder lord to their new campsite.

 **XxX**

The three ellyn set up a temporary campsite about a furlong away from the edge of the devastation. The stars were beginning to peak out from behind the breaking cloud cover. And the night was dark. Ithil hung as a crescent low in the eastern horizon, shining through the thinning swathes.

Celeborn laid quietly on his mat while he let the findings and events of the day run their courses through his mind. He was worried about the creature or whatever it was. He had never encountered anything like this before and he was unsure of what to do. He felt somewhat responsible for the others with him. He sighed. A small smile tugged at the corners of his mouth as the elf lord thought of his brother's confidence. His younger brother was so certain of himself and his abilities, and maybe with reason. Thranduil seemed so much younger than all of them sometimes because of his lack of confidence. He hoped this trip, no matter how it may end, would give Thranduil some measure of confidence.

He wondered how the young noble was doing. He seemed to be sleeping soundly. Galathil kept making exasperated noises, but soon even he became quiet and fell into dreamland. With the others asleep, Celeborn finally felt ready to drift himself. He closed his eyes and let the feeling of the breeze on his face relax him. The fell voices were no longer there and all for the better. He thought of his wife. It would be nice to bring home a good trophy. He let that thought lull him to sleep…

 **XxX**

Far off, in the ravine, a coiled heap of muscle flexed and awoke from a fitful sleep. His thick, dry scales ruffled along his back in a waking stretch. Dark, amber eyes flecked with crimson and black opened to gaze up at the crescent moon. It was nearly midnight now. He raised the upper portion of his body from the ground and sniffed the air with his long, bright red tongue. A foul, strange scent was on the wind. He had not smelt something like that since… He let out a growl from deep inside his throat. Whatever these new creatures were, they smelled good to eat at least. He stretched and gave a slight smile. He had not been able to eat anything in a very long time, not since he entered this abode. "Let usss ssssee this new thhhing," he said as he began to slowly make his way out of the ravine. He would have to be silent and quick, till he was able to measure this new creature. He nearly laughed to himself. _Nothing could stop him,_ he morning, he would have something in his stomach.


	4. Chapter 4

Galathil's eyes flittered open and he awoke with a keen feeling of dread. The elf laid upon his back. Dark irises watched the low, grey sky. The dawn was just beginning to fill the world with a gentle light. The morning was cool in the foothills. A strong wind drove the thick swathes to skirt the high jagged peaks surrounding the trio. The air felt thin and quiet. The only sound to be heard in the small campsite was the gentle snoring of Celeborn and a faint hint of breeze sighing through the fir needles.

Something had awoken Galathil. Some instinct had moved him from peaceful sleep, but he knew not what it had been nor what it foretold. All he knew was that something on this fine, cool morning was setting his mind on edge and he learned long ago to trust his instincts. He closed his eyes trying to concentrate on hearing the stirrings of the forest.

Possibilities ran through the elf's mind as he listened. It could have been a nearing outbreak of rain. The clouds did look full and a morning shower was not all that uncommon in this region at this time of year. But perhaps it was not a storm that had awoke him. His thoughts jumped to the destruction he had seen yesterday and the creature they had decided to track today. A nagging kept that notion at the forefront of his mind.

As it had been the entire trip, the forest was completely still and devoid of any wildlife noises which still troubled him. Galathil opened his eyes once again and shifted to scan the surrounding trees and vegetation. Nothing. He doubted that if the creature, or whatever it was, was lurking near, he would be able to see it. It was probably the type of hunter that, by the time its prey caught sight of it, time would no longer be important… He supposed most predators were like that…

He thought he caught a faint sound of a whisper on the wind like the ones he had heard earlier, murmuring foul names and odd words. Slowly he moved his hand to the sword upon the ground beside him. He gripped it lightly by the hilt, but remained ready to use it any moment. He wouldn't be caught unawares if the foul voices really did portend anything at all. _They probably don't, Galathil. They are just you playing tricks on yourself,_ he thought to himself. He steeled himself to not be surprised if he was wrong, however. He needed to remain sharp.

Galathil turned over and faced his brother. Celeborn lay on Galathil's left an arm's length away from where Galathil lay. His brother was turned on his side facing away from Galathil. Celeborn seemed to be sleeping soundly. It was a shame he had to be woken up, but they would have been waking up this time anyways. They had agreed on sunrise last night and Galathil had not forgotten that they had decided to track the mysterious creature today. _Maybe this will work out to our advantage,_ he thought in a brief moment of severe brashness. Gently, he prodded his elder brother in the back to wake him. Celeborn rolled over to face Galathil and opened his eyes groggily.

When Celeborn saw the anxiety on his brother's face, he propped himself on an arm and met the younger elf's gaze. "What troubles you?"

Galathil decided to question the voices first. If anything, they were really what gave him the shivers. "Do you hear that?" He asked vaguely, not wanting to put any ideas in Celeborn's head.

Celeborn focused on listening for a moment. The forest was still and, for the most part, silent save the breeze in the trees. He caught something else or he thought he did. On the edge of hearing and barely perceptible, an indistinct shifting on the mould not too far away from them and the mingling of a soft whisper of the wind. It once again hinted at a dry hiss of foul words. He opened his mouth to speak these things into the open, when several things happened at once.

The voice halted quickly. A thick reek came about them. Suddenly, a great snap followed by a hideous rumble sounded behind Galathil. Several trees were blown wildly to the left and right as a giant creature burst upon the small clearing. It looked like a thick bodied snake. Mottled grey and dusty brown scales covered its entire form. The tightly knitted shields were barbed with sharp hooks that gleamed when the creature flexed. It had no appendages, but its most striking feature was its eyes. They shone, amber and crimson, with a dark malice of all things not its own. A voracious hunger burned deep in their black slits. Even in that brief space of time Celeborn was given to behold the massive serpent, he could plainly see that. However, at that same moment, Celeborn was called back to the present.

The creature burst forth from the forest with a harsh, throaty growl. It immediately lunged for the nearest to itself of the three elves: Thranduil. Before Celeborn was even able to react, the beast manoeuvred its tail and swiftly seized the prince.

Thranduil had just sat up shocked and utterly surprised by the rude awakening. He let out a cry in terror as the beast lifted him, meaning to shake the young ellon to death. Galathil, however, had been more prepared than his brother Celeborn. He quickly swung out his sword in a wild stroke for the underbelly of the creature. So near the enemy was to him that Galathil was able to put enough strength into the blow to cut deeply even from a prone position. The blade split the hide with ease and a thick spurt of black blood shot from the wound. Galathil rolled out of the path of the fluid, pressing into where Thranduil had been lying before.

The serpent hissed in pain and let Thranduil go before it was able to begin shaking him. The elf still hit the ground painfully with a grunt and landed not far off to the side. The creature lashed out at Galathil with its now free tail. Galathil nimbly rolled into a backwards somersault leading onto his feet and evaded.

Celeborn stood up snatching his scabbard from the floor just as the prince landed. He cringed slightly, hoping the ellon was alright… His surprise was now completely worn off and he drew his sword from its sheath. The creature must have seen this new attacker for it lunged towards Celeborn with lighting quickness, but the elf lord was ready for a fight. He barely dodged its gleaming, ivory fangs and gave the nose of the beast a quick nick. His sword glanced off the thick armour of the scales, but the blow served in the least to distract the creature whilst Galathil drove a mighty slash across the midsection of the beast.

The creature immediately whirled around to face Galathil, whipping his tail in a movement meant to slam into Celeborn from behind. Celeborn was able to duck beneath the attack. The creature was fighting on two sides now, that was good.

Galathil rolled out of the way of the beast's charge and kept rolling as the creature continued to snap at him. After the third nimble evasion the beast finally changed tactics with a growl and a hiss. It appeared to be growing frustrated.

Thranduil was beginning to rise from the ground where he had ploughed heavily into earlier.

Celeborn himself was desperately sparring with the sharp tip of the serpent's tail. It was entirely muscle and moved seemingly on its own will, striking and darting to and fro with blinding speed and incredible strength. However, as Galathil provoked the beast, it grew less and less accurate in its movements. Celeborn took advantage of the lapse in its concentration and duck once again under a high swipe. He swiftly gave a strong upstroke which severed the armoured tail cleanly off.

The creature was about to bring his body full swing and sweep the entire camp with one final lash when Celeborn amputated its tail end. The beast gave a piercing, high pitched screech at the pain. Galathil almost moved to shield his ears but held himself against the sharp stabbing noise. It did distract him and that proved ill.

The serpent moved suddenly in blind furious reflex. It turned around instantly, flipping its head around with a snarl and lunging towards Celeborn. The now dismembered tail thrashed backwards in counterbalance. It hit Galathil, who had been stunned by the creature's cry, and sent the elf slamming straight into the trunk of a standing fir. Celeborn heard a crack as his brother hit… He desperately jumped out of the way from the charging beast's raging fangs. Venom was now dripping freely from them. It filled the air with a choking smell. Celeborn's heart ached for Galathil, but he could not be distracted. The creature lunged forward again, nearly snapping Celeborn in half. Unexpectedly, a ragged shout called from behind.

The serpent reeled about in fury, facing the one who dared to challenge him so close to victory. It was the young elf he had first meant to kill.

Thranduil struggled to stand still. His head swam and was filled with a thick fog, but that seemed to be lifting slowly. He had seen Galathil be thrown into the tree and that was what kept him up… that and love for another. He could not see Celeborn also be struck down. He held his sword in challenge to the huge creature. The battlefield was now quiet save the combatants' panting for breath. Thranduil met the glowing eyes of his enemy and spoke, for he sensed some manner of conscious thought in this creature, "I give you one chance to be gone or face your death now."

The beast shifted place slightly so he could keep his vision on both of the elves. He opened his own mouth and spoke in a low, gravelly whisper. "Thou shouldesssst not entered my abode," he spat. Malice and hatred laced every word. Deep hunger fuelled every syllable. A bright red tongue flickered in and out as he tasted the air and the elves' fear. "Now, thou must die. I demand toll and sustenance." His gleaming eyes glazed with lust as the slit pupils moved over the tall elf's form. The elf was lordly of bearing, but small, still young, and fresh. The closeness of the creature's next meal made his muscles tremble in delight. It had been far too long since he had anything to fill him up.

Thranduil met the beast's hateful orbs. His courage nearly faltered as the serpent's glare hardened and drew over him. Thranduil's own gaze darted to where Galathil still lay unmoving for a moment then back to meet the beast's. Those glowing embers fuming with wrath pierced deeper than flesh. He felt them boring into his fëa, striving with his own will and yearning to break the resolve that Thranduil so preciously held onto under such a stare.

For seconds which seemed to stretch onward like aeons, they strove in will together, an ancient devouring evil and a flowering youth of the Firstborn. Celeborn was helpless to do anything but watch and not interfere. He could feel the strife between the two wills almost as a physical force. They stood in contest until Thranduil was finally able to shake off his opponent, forcing the cold hand of the other's twisted spirit from him. "Enough!" Thranduil cried as he charged forward in desperation and brazen courage.

The creature's gaze flashed in rage to be beaten and he rose upon his coiled mass ready to strike once more as the young elf started towards him with eyes ablaze and a clear shout. He responded with a loud hiss of his own and lunged forward mouth agape to swallow the little warrior whole.

Thranduil saw the creature kick into sudden movement. Celeborn voiced a frightened yell and moved to attack the beast from behind or at least find some way to aid Thranduil. The serpent was coming at Thranduil in a violent rush. Its breath was a poisonous fume. The beast propelled forward and downward upon him. Venomous fangs sprang forward to consume Thranduil. They would have succeeded, indeed, were it not for the reflexes of the son of Oropher. Thranduil was able to spin quickly out of the way of the fangs and the path of the creature's foul head as it snapped forward. Thranduil came out of the spin with a violent swipe at the serpent's mouth. The blade found its mark and cut right through the sharp tooth with ease. Golden, hot liquid shot from the wound spewing everywhere.

The beast slammed hard into the earth, running a great trench deep into the ground. It gurgled in a painful squeal and began to spasm in agony, drowning in its own foul poison.

Thranduil had jumped to the side after the blades connection while the creature had burrowed. His sword dripped amber rivulets of steaming liquid which dribbled down to burn Thranduil's hand. Celeborn had skidded to a halt mid-charge when he saw what had become of the beast. However, he didn't have long to watch in shocked silence. The creature's convulsing intensified and chaos ensued.

For a few flashes of a second, the beast's large form lashed up a great deal of debris and loose earth. The elves evaded as best they could from the dying creature's girth. Trees snapped when their branches were ripped off by a passing mass of sheer muscle, while the air was filled with the writhing serpent's growls and last gasps. The mountains strengthened the noises, sending them echoing far away into the further lands. Stones and heavy clods of dirt were unearthed and thrown into the sky to land brutally in new resting places. Finally, the beast stilled. Silence cut through the cool morning air and a dust hung low in the space.

Celeborn looked up from where he stood bent over covering his head in defence from the previous shrapnel filling the air. He uprighted himself cautiously. A part of him stayed on the edge. Adrenaline coursed through his veins and would not let him relax just yet. He did not take his eyes off the creature. It might not have been fully dead or any number of possibilities could be the cause of the serpent's stillness. He had certainly not expected the creature to fall so quickly, but as a slow minute of quiet passed he began to believe that perhaps it had occurred that way. Celeborn glanced at Thranduil as the adrenaline and the silence lulled him from the former super-alert state.

The ellon stood looking shocked and in pain. He had dropped his sword. The glittering blade landed with a hollow clang. The prince's blue eyes remained fixed on the heap of armoured flesh lying before him. Celeborn was quite impressed with Thranduil-

His mind jumped suddenly to his brother. All other thoughts left Celeborn as he whirled around to gaze on the place where Galathil sat limply against the back of a tree. Celeborn felt his whole chest tighten in fear and his heart drop into the bottom of his stomach. Hastily, he rushed to Galathil's side. He fell to his knees setting his own sword down on the needle covered ground and gently laying the younger ellon on his back. Celeborn looked over Galathil's body. He sighed a relieved breath and felt the weight on chest lessen somewhat when he realised Galathil was not dead. Indeed, his younger brother was scraped and bruised badly, but he was certainly alive. That fact was a marvel to him, for he was certain he had heard a crack during the fight. Vaguely, Celeborn sensed Thranduil come to their side and also kneel down beside Galathil, but he was too concerned with waking his brother to notice more than the feeling.

Celeborn gingerly placed a hand on Galathil's shoulder and shook him softly. The elf still lay quiet and unresponsive. Celeborn tried again fighting the growing fear in his heart. "Come on, Gal," he whispered quietly, giving his younger brother another nudge.

Finally, after yet another light shake, Galathil's eyes opened. The elf gripped his sword, which he had still held lightly in his grasp, and tensed suddenly at the sight of one leaning over him and the touch accompanying. Galathil would have struck out if the elf had not spoken his name quickly, "Galathil!"

The fog surrounding Galathil's mind was thick, but that voice he knew or he was fairly certain that he knew it. His vision was so blurry, but a figure knelt over him that much he could see… His whole body ached and his back was in immense pain but he was alive at least… The figure above him was a concern though… It couldn't have been the giant, serpent who had spoken. The elf, for he was sure it was an elf now, spoke once again. Concern and fear laced the words. "Galathil?"

Galathil blinked a few times as memories of everything flooded back to him. It was almost too overwhelming for him: all those sudden realisations… He tried to clear his vision and finally it came into focus. He met his brother's eyes. The worry and fear in Celeborn's gaze immediately filled Galathil with grief. He couldn't have his brother worrying over him. He made an effort through the pain to give his best dashing smile: the one that always worked wonders on everyone. "Hey, Cel, what happened to the serpent?" He kept his tone as light as he could, but his words still sounded strained to his own ears... He was sure by now that they had to have killed the beast or else they wouldn't be here. Unless it ran away… He hoped it hadn't run away…

With the corner of his eye, Galathil caught sight of Thranduil giving a slight smile, but Celeborn spoke, still serious. "He choked on his own venom. How are you? How do you feel?"

This time Galathil felt a real shot of humour at Celeborn's tone and questions. He snorted slightly though the act did make him feel a bit light headed and he replied warmly, "Well, I didn't get breakfast, so… hungry."


	5. Chapter 5

Celeborn let his head drop in some strange mixture of relief and exasperation at his brother's reply. He snorted and gave the younger elf a hard squeeze on the shoulders. There wasn't much more he could do besides grin and shake his head. "You bastard. You'll get breakfast sooner or later, but not until I have recovered from the heart attack you just gave me," Celeborn said. His voice was all mirth. Thranduil just laughed at the sight.

Galathil grinned back at Celeborn. It was good to have the elf, indeed, both the elves, looking so high in spirits. He took a painful breath and was reminded of his condition. He thought he should be dead, but then he should be grateful. Galathil spoke quietly, hating to be the one to bring seriousness back to the conversation… he didn't often have to do that… He could do it with style at least. "You think you feel bad. Vala, I haven't hurt this bad since…" Galathil honestly couldn't remember a story good enough to mention at this time. "Never mind, I hurt." He struggled to sit up, but Celeborn stayed him.

"I don't think you should be moving around too much right now, Gal. Let's sit quietly for a bit."

Galathil wouldn't have listened to his brother if he hadn't been in so bad a spot, but alas, he was. He decided to relent just for the sake of Celeborn's peace of mind. "Alright, but you have to tell me the story of how that thing was… slain?"

Celeborn smiled, nodding as he settled down upon the ground, crossing his legs beside Galathil. He motioned Thranduil to sit beside him. The young noble's hand looked quite nasty, being burned and looking very painful.

Celeborn opened his mouth, directing his next words to Thranduil. "You should tell the tale, Thranduil. It is mostly your tale after all. And while you tell it, we can see to your hand. I have a bit of healing materials in my pack." He stood up. Celeborn found his pack among the ruined landscape while Galathil hounded the ellon with questions. The sturdy, leather satchel had been launched far into the boughs of a tree nearby. He nimbly leapt up, snatching it from the needled fingers. As he made his way back to the place where Galathil lay, Celeborn glanced at the dead serpent. He wondered what exactly the creature was. It was certainly ancient… It reminded him of Ungoliant that legendary spider his wife had told him about. The one that had destroyed the Two Trees.

Celeborn turned his attention to his brother and Thranduil. He sat down beside the Son of Oropher and offered the elf the supplies he had brought. Thranduil took it but continued with his story. "I really had no idea what it was and when it grabbed me… I must say I was more than terrified."

Celeborn chuckled lightly, meeting the prince's azure eyes. "I was terrified as well. I don't think I have ever faced something so vile and large. You challenged it quite nicely though, Thranduil."

Thranduil felt his face redden slightly when Celeborn praised that. He had honestly not thought anything of it at the time. He hadn't been looking for heroics, as he assumed Galathil often did. He had merely been trying to do his best. The ellon felt a surge of pride. He was glad that Celeborn apparently thought it had been enough. He supposed it was more than enough because he had killed the beast. He squared his shoulders and continued whilst bandaging his hand. It was painful, indeed, and would need more than this emergency care, but at least he could still use it.

So the trio sat for some time in rest, recovering from the attack. The morning was still young. The air was deathly quiet and the clouds above further muffled all noises. It hung heavy and grey like a thick cloak over the shoulders of the mountains. It looked like it would rain soon. Firs and cedars swayed silently in the soft, gentle breeze.

Galathil was surprised to hear the account of Thranduil's exploits. It seemed the elf had found a large bit of courage on the trip. He had always struck Galathil as one of those types of elves that kept it long hidden until it must be shown. At first, Thranduil did not sound that comfortable telling the story but as he went on the elf seemed to grow more relaxed. As the tale progressed to the part of Thranduil's contesting of wills with the serpent, the ellon seemed quite proud of himself. Galathil nodded and gave Thranduil an approving comment.

It was not easy to overthrow such beasts filled with that level of insatiable hunger. In all of his travels, he had heard of lusty creatures that only lived for sustenance. They were dangerous creatures to deal with. This was not his first encounter with a dark beast from the younger years, but it had been the first he had seen in the form of a serpent. He wondered whether there were more like this kind out there and, if so, where. Perhaps they would find out when back in Menegroth. Galathil was feeling somewhat better and the essence of time was returning back to him. The account seemed to be winding down.

Thranduil finished the tale not long later with the telling of the final blow and the following occurrences. Finally, Galathil spoke up, "That was an impressive fight you put up." He sighed as he tried to sit up.

This time, Celeborn did not stop him. Instead he helped his younger brother into a sitting position. It was time for them to gear up and go home. This hunt had gone far differently then what he had expected. He had thought they would go out just the three of them and they would perhaps find some sort of game, they would kill it, and they would bring it back. They certainly couldn't bring this serpent back - Galathil broke into his thoughts like he always did.

The ellon struggled to his feet and spoke with a partially strained voice, "I think we had better start gathering our gear." His dark eyes drifted over the carcase. "Whatever is left of the camp supplies, that is. The creature certainly made a mess didn't he?" Galathil cautiously made his way to the front of the creature, not really listening for a reply. The smell reeking off the serpent was enough to make his eyes water… He tried to keep that to a minimum… The beast was certainly dead. He hoped it was really dead... Smiling despite himself and the circumstances, he bent down and placed a hand upon its dry, scaly nose. The creature did not stir. Galathil's mind raged with thoughts and guesses all centred on where and what this particular creature was.

"You going to flirt with the carcase all day, Gal?" Thranduil, cheekily asked after a minute.

Galathil looked up feeling good suddenly and like himself once again. "No, but if you wanted him all you needed to do was say, _jealous_."

Celeborn just rolled his eyes. This was going to be some trip back.

 **XxX**

"The two of them chatted the entire way. I'm not lying, dear. It was almost too much." Celeborn spoke with a smile on his face to his beloved wife. The two of them were sitting in a large dining room in the inner halls of Menegroth. The chamber was well lit by two roaring fireplaces set on the right and left of the huge wooden table. Galathil, Thranduil, Oropher and a few others were among them, feasting and drinking and making merry. Galadriel's beautiful laughter mingled with the many sounds. She teasingly rubbed his arm. "I'm afraid you brought it upon yourself, my love."

He tutted loudly and stole a kiss. "It is always my fault isn't it?"

She leaned back quirking an eyebrow. "It most certainly wasn't mine," she said mock serious.

Celeborn grinned and turned around to face Galathil. The ellon was enjoying telling his own view of what had transpired. Celeborn raised his voice above the din. "Galathil, it was your fault!" The confused look his younger brother gave him sent Celeborn into a sniggering fit.

"What's my fault?" Galathil asked. His face was a picture of complete perplexity. Galathil decided to ignore the question when the only response was an uncharacteristic giggle… It was probably just his brother being drunk or something… The elf happily continued with his tale.

Celeborn was, in all reality, far from drunk but he was very content and happy. Galadriel bumped his arm firmly to pull him from his laughter. "You'll upset the delicate balance that is Galathil if you are not careful," She warned with a smile lightening her face.

Celeborn grinned and wiped his nose with the back of his hand. "I know… but he deserves to be teased." He sighed deeply as sobriety inched back into his thought. The elf's dark eyes were drawn to Thranduil and Oropher. Father and son were busily chatting about the prior event too.

Oropher had not been very happy when they had returned from the journey and especially not when he heard of the danger his son had inadvertently put himself in. However, after hearing of his boy's gallant stand and contest with the beast, the lord had warmed. Now, the silver haired ellyn were having a good time together and all was forgiven. That made Celeborn very happy. He was glad his own father, Galladon, was like Oropher in his sense of leniency and non-overly-strictness towards their sons. He shook his head "non-overly strictness" was only a word Galathil would have made up… His brother certainly could rub off on someone in a small amount of time.

Galadriel spoke into his thoughts, changing the subject, "Did they ever find out what the serpent was?"

Celeborn shook his head. "No, we have not yet. My figuring was that the beast was merely an ancient menace from before the Sun. That's all we can really say unless we find more of these. It was certainly old, and it was sentient as well, but it is also dead." That was all he would say aloud at this time. Maybe they would find more or maybe it was a solitude creature or maybe it was even a cast off experiment of the dark lord from old… His wife could read his thoughts and it was unnecessary to spoil the feast with such dark thinking.

This was a time of celebration. They had come back from a successful hunt safe and sound. Galathil was happy and recovering. Thranduil had new renown and was also healing quickly. He himself was content for the moment to enjoy this small victory and the time he had spent with his kin. Life was good for him; better than he had left it when he had set out on the hunt. Galadriel must have sensed her husband's mood for she settled closer to him and smiled.

He leaned back into the comfortable chair he was sitting in and turned his attention to the feast. It had been a grand hunt indeed.

 **~S~**

The End

* * *

 **A/N: Thanks to all my readers and very special thanks to my reviewers. It always makes my day to get one of your guy's comments on my work and thanks a lot. Even if you only reviewed one chap, thank you.**

 **That's the end of the story. This was my first finished multi-chapter story and I am really proud of it. I hope you liked it and see you next time.**

 **~ Eldhoron**


End file.
